Teen titans story shorts
by R.G.Daemon
Summary: These are just kinda brief burst of ideas. I might turn some into story's idk . All ships are kinda covered or will be covered in them.lots of bbrae though.
1. Chapter 1

He threaded his fingers through her hair, letting the locks of fine silk glide over his skin. He inhaled the soothing scents of jasmine and tea , the way the scent clung to her **skin** almost lovingly . He buried his nose into the crook of her neck taking in long drags of her scent, she was utterly adictive.

Her skin felt like ice, cold and clamy. His arms tightened around her small frame holding her close to his body almost protectivly, he whispered soft words and promises into her skin. He wished he could hold her close to him forever. And in a way he would. He would always have a small piece of her.

The coppery scent of the room around him filtered in , he pressed his face closer against her skin trying to block out the smell.

" Changling..." He could feel nightwings hand firmly on his shoulder. He didn't wanna pull away. He couldnt. He didn't wanna open his eyes. Because then it would all be real. He clung to her body like a life line. He needed her right now. He couldn't face this alone.

Reluctantly he pulled himself from her,his arms going slack before sliding away from her and falling to his sides, his fingers scraping the floor of the infirmary. His vision blurred as he opened his eyes. The sight of her body slack against the crisp white sheets, now tainted red made his blood boil Hotly before simmering down. He tore his gaze from her to look up at Nightwing, in his arms was a small bundle, he could make out the small tuff of plum colored hair that peeked out. He felt his heart contract with emotion , he gave Nightwing a pleading gaze ashe lifted his hands towards the bundle.

With a sad look etched into his face he handed Changling the bundle , he watched as his team mate cradled it close to his chest and weeped. Weeped for his loss. And weeped for the beauty he saw.

Changling softly petted the plum colored hair atop the baby's head. She resembled her father , a man that had died earlier that day, but what few features she had of her mother's , were striking and held him captive.

He cradled Raven's daughter in his arms, willing to love her as his own. He would spoil her and care for her to best of his ability.

"She's beautiful . .." He chocked back a sob as he leaned back on his haunches . Holding her close .

Ya I'm in that mood . Idk I'll probably be posting short couple hundred words,short story ideas that pop up in my head. If you add me on tumblr I'll post them from time to time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you love him?"

The silence that echoed in his ears was almost deafening. He could feel the anxiety begin to creep up his spine, curling around his lungs and twisting his stomach. Her amathyst eye's avoided his gaze as she stared at the floor , feigning interest.

" Answer me." He demanded, his pulse racing in his ears. He needed her to answer, to give him something. Her answer would either save him or kill him. He felt his composure teetering on the edge of spiraling down into panic mode. He watched as she wrung her hands in her lap, her teeth abusing her lower lip.

" Please.." his voice cracked with emotion.

" Say something...anything Rae ."

Her eyes steadily made their way to meet his own. Even in his moment of distress he found her breath takingly beautiful, her plum colored hair looked so soft, he'd dreamed of running his fingers through it on many occasions, her pale blemish free skin, the way her eyes always betrayed her stoic expression, how they spoke volumes of emotion.

"Yes..yes I love him." While her words were but a breathy whisper he still caught them clear as day. He found his heart being squeezed tightly in his chest , his throat thick with emotion. She loved him. She loved him and there was nothing he could do...but relinquish his tight grip on her. To let her go.

Changling gave a weak nod as he took a step back away from her. Then another. And several more. He couldn't breathe he had tried so hard and yet his attempts were futile. Forcing a large goofy grin to his face , he smiled at her .

" Good you deserve to be happy Rae ." Even if it's not with me. He decided to keep the last bit to him self, to try and save what little bit of his heart he could. He'd bared his soul to her and she'd turned him away.

" Cy ' s a good guy, he'll treat you good." He smiled and moved away from her Compleatly , letting the doors of the elevater slide closed behind him. Successfully hiding him from her gaze. He'd lost his first love to his best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

He felt greedy, keeping her all to himself , he craved her in a way that seemed to be insatiable. He wanted to hold her , to caress and monopolize her very being.

Tugging her petite body against his , his hands gripping her hip, flexing his hands. He leaned down to run His tongue up the hollow of her throat.

" Please.." she whispered horsely , her body moving towards him. She trailed her fingers through his dark hair, sliding down to press a finger to his temple near his mask.

"Can I ? " she whispered , glancing up at him through lowered lashes , her pale amathyst eyes glowing in the dim lighting.

A groan bubbled up his throat as he gave a weak nod , pressing his hips against hers , letting her feel his want for her.

" anything you want..it's your's ." He grunted softly as she removed his mask , his blue eyes taking all of her in.

" I need you." He rasped as he captured her lips in a needy kiss


	4. Chapter 4

He scooted closer to her, watching her out of the corner of his eye, when she made no notice of his movement he moved closer again. He continued this pattern until he was pressed against her side.

" What are you doing Beast boy?" She didn't even bother to look up from her book. She had taken notice of his obvious advance towards her, decidedly ignoring it out of curiosity.

He didn't answer her, instead he ran his finger tips up the inside of her bare thigh, brushing dangerously close to her center.

" I wanna touch you again." He murmured as he leaned into her , his lips pressing against her naked shoulder. His fingers stroking her , dipping a single digit into her core .

Her head tilted back a soft sigh escaping her, her legs opened wider just a bit more allowing him more access.

" I'm trying to read Gar." She glanced at him , her pale amathyst eyes cloudy.

He moved from her shoulder to pepper kisses along the side of her neck , a slow grin stretching his features.

"I can't help myself Rae , I just can't seem to get enough of you." He apologized , though he sounded the furthest thing from sincere as he slipped her book from her hands. Placing it on the bedside.

"Gar..." she gave a weak protest as he moved his body over hers.

" I want to taste you."


	5. Chapter 5

Raven? What's wrong what are you doing up so late ?"

He stared at her from his spot on the couch,He set his controller down and sat up. She looked at him through heavy lashes , her hair was mused from sleep. She shuffled closer to him her hands gripping the sheet around her shoulders tightly.

She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. Beast boy opened his arms for her wide and welcoming , she quickly took to falling into them burrowing her face in his chest , her body curling around his. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his chin top her head. He drew soothing patterns along her upper back, occasionally drifting towards her hair.

" I'm sorry he broke your heart Rae." He whispered softly and placed a kiss to her plum colored hair


	6. Chapter 6

"I love the way your heart beats faster when I kiss you, when I touch you. I love the soft sounds that escape your lips. " He whispered softly to her sleeping form.

He ran his fingers gently through her plum colored hair , pausing, for only a small moment to grip a fist full tugging slightly. He leaned down and peppered soft kisses along her jaw stopping at the corner of her lips.

" I hope you remember me in the morning Rae. I hope you remember what happened between us. Because what happened was beautiful in my eyes."

Beast boy untangled himself from her body, slipping out from under the sheets. He tugged his uniform back on.

Pausing at the door to her room he looked back over at her. Trying to ingrain the image of her in his brain forever. To remember every detail and contour of her petite form.

Short entry from my story S.O.S i can't wait to finish it so I can post it up on FF I have 20 Chapters done so far :)


	7. Chapter 7

His touched burned her body, every where his skin brushed against her own ,made her blood boil like molten lava. Shivering she squirmed closer to his body. Nimbly wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Demon..are you cold ?" His voice rumble in her ear.

" it's Below 30, X , obviously I'm cold. " she murmured softly hiding her face against his shoulder. Hiding in the cargo of a train with a thief in below 30 degree weather , was not what she would deem an ideal mission.

" Don't worry Demon girl, I'll keep you nice and toasty." She could almost hear the smile in his tone.

She was glad her face was hidden and he couldn't see the blush on her face.

She refused to admit she liked being so close to him.


	8. Chapter 8

"I love her. I love her eyes, the way they manage to pin me in one spot with a simple glance. I love her hair, how soft it felt when I ran my fingers through it the first and last time. I love her voice, I have managed to condition my self to think of safety at the very sound of it. I love her smile, so rare and yet so beautiful. I love her mind, she witty smart and intelligent I value her opinion strongly no matter what situation I'm in. I love her heart. I love her soul. I love her faults. I love her perfections. I love all the little things about her. I love the way she walks. Talks. Laughs. Breaths. I love her. I have always loved her. since the beginning she's owned what I could never fully give to anouther.

My heart has always been held capture by her lilac eyes." He paused, his fingers flipping the penny in his hand.

" I believe in her. I always have. I know she'll make her way back to me. To us."

Robin looked at him and gave a soft nod of his head.

" I miss her too Gar."


	9. Chapter 9

With soft gentle movements , she moved about the room in an almost graceful manner. His eye's trailed over the sleek curve of her spine.

"In a rush to leave? Don't want them to know about us?"

Her head snapped towards his directed, eyes ablaze with irritation.

"Don't be an ass X." A bemused smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

She jerked her uniform on , fumbling with her zipper. " Robin would have a heart attack if he knew I was sleeping with a theif. You of all people. " she mumbled quietly as she managed to zip up the back of her uniform.

" Is Robin really the one your worried about knowing?"

Raven's back stiffened , she cast a glance at him as she lifted her hood up.

" Beast boy already knows ,X. " She whispered.


	10. Chapter 10- also a separate story now

My Letters To You

`I miss you...I miss YOU. I know it sounds lame and lacks any real emotion. It's such a bland over used term tossed around just like the word love.

Used in so many meaningless situations. I bet you'd be frowning at my limited vocabulary if you could read this.

But in my defense I don't know what word to use to describe the way I feel. I miss you ,is all I can think of.

I miss being able to talk to you, to listen to you, to be able to share those sacred memories and secrets with one another once more.

I crave to be able to simply sit by your side and inhale the very scent that is you. Various types of tea's and jasmine. The combination so calming , so warm and inviting -and you. Always you.

I never knew you in a romantic sense. I only knew you the way you let me. As a best friend , a team mate, and a brother.

But you were always more than that to me.

Always so much more. You were this graceful dark mysterious goddess, you were so elegant and refined. Something so pure .

Your way up there , and I'm way down here at the bottom line. And I never quite understood how it was that I managed to fall into place beside you. I fell in love with you before I ever even knew you.

I never knew the true meaning of greed until you either. How could a person be so greedy , to be able to want and want and always want more? I didnt understand. But then I always wanted more from you.

I wanted you to be able to love me as much and as strongly as I did you. I wanted you to feel the passion and unconditional love I held for you. I wanted to be the one to make you smile. And laugh. To be involved. I never stopped wanting. I was greedy.

I am greedy.

I have so many regrets . So many things I wish I could've said.

I wish I could've told you how much I love you. How I Compleatly and utterly adore you.

How I cherish you.

I have been in love with you for the last thirteen years. And I will continue to be in love with you until my last breath , even after. Ever since I was fourteen I've loved you. It was never a crush. Never simply liking you. There's never been anyone else. No one could ever compare to you. It just always been you for me.

You were it.

You ARE it.

Their was a time were I couldnt even fuction with out you. It was pathetic. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. Ever since that day ,it was as if I had death clinging to my skin , his bone chilling breath rolling down the back of my neck. And every breath I took was short, and tight. My chest felt heavy and laden with pain.

It took me awhile to figure out that it was my heart that hurt.

It's light now. So light. Like its not even there.

I'll see you soon Raven. these past seven years have been hell for me. I simply want to lay down and just let go.

I love you.

-Gar. '

Setting down the letter , his fingers slid over the cool surface of the head stone. His fingers tracing the deep grooves carved into it. Tracing her name.

"Hey Rae..." His voice was raw and raspy as he spoke, cracking on his word's. Flinching at how loud his voice sounded in the silence. Even to his own ears it felt far too loud , even though it was just about a whisper.

"I'm sorry for not getting here sooner. It's just that-" He gave a shuddering breath as he tried to reign in his emotions.

"-it's just that I was tired. I've been so very tired." He whispered was the most he'd spoken aloud in years, yet his voice felt gruff like gravel. He'd cut his self off from their friends. He'd secluded himself from the world. The isolation reminded him of her . Of basking in her silence as she flipped through the worn pages of a well read novel.

" I finally figured out what word to describe how I feel." He murmured as he slipped his newest letter under neath the band that held the rest of the letters he'd wrote for her. All 2,555 of them. Some short. Some pages long. But no matter how much he wrote he always felt like he had more to say.

" I feel empty inside. And I have since the day you died.".


	11. Chapter 11

He fidgeted in his spot, squirming uncomfortably . Her presence overwhelming his senses, he'd promised he'd be quite but this Silence was killing him.

" What are you reading?" He quickly blurted, then let out a soft grunt of shame at being unable to keep quiet .

His ears promptly drooped when he saw her flicker amathyst colored eyes in his direction . Her features , once relaxed and serene , were focused and drawn tight with irritation.

" Beast Boy...Get out." Garfield stifled a soft whimper at the harshness of her words. Scampering up the length of her bed , his hands Smoothing over the soft silk of her legs as he went.

" Momma , Babe , Rae C'mon your killing me I can't do this any longer." He pleaded softly his body wound tight with anticipation. She fixed him with a harsh glare and jerked her leg out of his grasp , pushing him back into an sitting position with her foot.

Crouched back on his haunches he grasped her ankle lifting her leg up a bit higher he pressed his cheek to the lower half of her calf a purr rumbling in his chest as he murmured against her skin.

" ...I'll be good." He peppered soft kisses at her ankle , working his way up her leg. He loved her legs. Her long pale shapely legs. They seemed to go on forever . He loved the transition they made as they led up to her full hips , the way her tiny waist flared out giving her the hourglass shape. The curve of her hips. A shiver made it's way down his spine.

" Ah ah ah , the rules Garfield. No touching." She jerked her ankle out of his hold drawing her knees up towards her chest. Setting down her book she appraised him with approving eyes. Taking in his naked form as he sat back on his haunches at the foot of her bed.

His arousal standing proud and at attention between his legs. He was hard for her. She did that to him. The thought made her warm in side. A pleasant feeling swooped betwixt her thighs. A barely there smile curved up at the edge of her mouth.

" Raven...please..Baby yoy can't look at me like that- looking like you do -" He waved a hand at her scantily clad form, decorated in black lace and silk, perched at the head of the bed. " -This. This is torture Rae. Your killing me here . I need you." His head fell back as a soft groan escaped him at the thought of having her.

"Tempting but no. I told you , you can't touch me. Not untill tonight's over." She hid her smile behind her hand , oddly happy with how much her boyfriend wanted her.

" Fuck Rae." Garfield growled cursing new years silently in his mind. His eye's flickered towards the antique clock on her bedroom wall . 11:30pm. Fuck. They'd been at this waiting game since 10. The clock was mocking him. Reveling in his pain. His slow , agonizingly slow ,and arousing pain.

His fingers twitched , aching to touch her, to run His fingers up her thighs, to stroke the warm wet heat that he knew resided between her thighs. He dragged in a long deep breath , her arousal hung thick in the air. She looked so peaceful stretched out on the bed now, her book back in her hands as she flipped through the pages.

Glancing back at the clock ,11:33. A sigh made it's way to his lips tonight was gonna be long . Painfully and deliciously long.


	12. Chapter 12

( Ok so... this is not super long but I'm always Uber nervous when it comes to writing smutty things so this is all I've got right now. I wrote this because of an anon, the bbrae pic won't be loaded untill tomarrow because of technical issues. Any way I hope it's okay it stops at a pretty lane point. Like I said smut isn't really my strong point. So I'm sorry of its not to great.)

He stretched his body along side hers languidly , the tips of his fingers trailed along the flat surface of her stomach.

" Ya know Rae, the others won't be home for awhile..." his words trailed off as he left the implication hang.

Raven cracked open an eye to peer at beast boy's form beside her.

" Are you asking or telling me?" She quirked a well arched brow. A slow grin stretched across his features as he tangled his fingers into her plum colored locks; his body moving to hover above her own.

" I love you." She murmured as she leaned up to press delicate kisses along Beast boy's jaw line. A satisfied purr rumbled through Garfield ' s chest at her words.

" And I-" He nipped at her shoulder. "Love-" bite."you-" He dragged his tongue up the length of her throat. " as well, my sweet little bird." His words ghosting over the warm skin of her cheek ; his lips pressed against the corner of her mouth.

Raven hmmed as she arched her back towards him; her right leg moving to rest against his hip tugging him closer. He tsked her and removed her leg from his hip with a playful smile.

He hooked his fingers into her panties, tugging them down the long expanse of her legs.

" Don't loose those, their my favorite." Raven mumbled out between gasps as his fingers brushed up against her core.

" You said the last pair was your favorite as well." He chuckled against her collar bone, his thumb pressed against her clit as he slipped a digit into her wet opening before adding another.

" They were, untill you ripped them off." She moaned softly, Her hips grinding down against his hand searching for more friction.

" and I don't remember you protesting at the time. " He breathed the words over her breasts before taking her nipple into the hot cavern of his mouth. Rolling the peack around against his tongue, sucking and biting down ever so softly. Raven's body shuddered at his touch ; her legs twitched open a bit more allowing him more access.

" I was...uh...mmh caught up in the moment." She groaned as he thrust his fingers into her again curling them in just the right way that made made her toes curl.

A smug smile tugged at his lips as her body shuddered around his fingers at her orgasm , her hands searching blindly for the edge of his boxers; tugging them down insistently.

" Gar...please." a soft whine bubbled up her throat , she raised a hand towards his har, tangling her fingers through his forest green locks; tugging impatiently .

" hmm so impatient." Beast boy pressed a kiss to her lips, his tongue Smoothing over her bottom lip. Raven flicked her tongue over his as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss, she manuvered a hand between them to grasp at his hard length..

Garfield growled, dragging his teeth along her bottom lip as he broke the kiss. He jerked one of her legs up, resting it on his shoulder.

" tick tock Gar, times a ticking and your wasting it." She wiggled her hips a bit , a coy smile on her lips.

"hussy" He teased as he ditched his boxers, his cock pressed against her opening.

He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips as he pushed into her, both groaning at the sensation. He rocked his body against hers, in slow deep thrusts.


	13. Chapter 13

Her smooth legs brushed up against his as she crossed them, with such an elegance that left Garfield breathless. Gar's eyes were fixated on the curve of her legs, tracing over her delicate ankles and up the firm muscles of her calves then above the knees to suddenly stop as her thighs were hidden beneath the sea of navy blue that was her cloak as it draped across her lap. The way the shadows and lights seemed to dance along the pale grey canvas of her skin.

Beastboy could only watch from his place across the party seated in a darkened booth the dimly lighting above him left it to were you could just barley make out a few of his striking features. The rest of his friends danced and conversed , while he sat alone, secluded in the booth to witness as another male openly flirted with his long time crush.

His grip tightened around the neck of the bottle of beer he had held loosely in his hand previously. The skin around his knuckles paled to a mint green tint with the force of his grasp. Her hand lifted and his gaze followed her movements as she Caressed the male beside her jaw, her fingers feathering across the mans skin tracing his features as they shared a hushed conversation. Jelousey twisted the nerves in his stomach and blurred his vision with a startling shade of brilliant red.

He should be the one experiencing her light touches, listening to the hushed whispers that blossomed forth from her soft tantalizing lips. Lips he only imagined resembled that of a flower petal with its smooth texture and welcoming looks. To be able bask in her presence and revel in the scent uniquely her, jasmine and various tea's and parchment. To feel her cool gaze upon his own, would surely feel as refreshing as a cold glass of water in the summers heat. To have her caress him the way he burned to do to her. That was but a distant wish, but the ferocity of which the anger that bubbled in his gut not only frightened him but left him wanting to do only one thing.

Mark his territory.

The very idea would normally send a flash of guilt for Raven was untouchable in his eyes , she wasn't something to claim or own. She was this ethereal entity of pure good that he only ever wanted to share the same breath with. Yet he couldn't fight the urge to claim her as his own. To mark her in away that showed any other male that she was his.

A slow tick began in the muscle of his jaw as he ground his teeth practically seething at this point. Raven had leaned in closer to the male beside her to whisper something into his ear , her body was far to close to his in Gar's opinion as her chest brushed against the males shoulder. And when her choice of company placed his hand upon her thigh, beast boy's patience snapped like a rubbed band stretched to thin. His upper canine gnashed into his bottom lip as he stood abruptly from his seat at the booth , drawing droplets of crimson from his lip.

Raven flicked her tongue over her upper lip as she watched beast boy approach her, his movements quick and stelthy as he moved through the crowd. She caught his dark eyes with her own lilac ones , he had been broadcasting his emotions from across the party . She should've felt bad for feeding into it but watching the animalistic look that seemed to cloud of him tempted her.

" You can go now Garth. He's made his move." She dismissed aqualad with out ever taking her eyes away from her green team mate .

Beast boy barely even registered the absence of the Aqualad when he arrived in front of her. All he could focus on was the gnawing jelousey in the pit of his stomach.

His chest almost seemed to brush against her own. Almost. She could feel the heat that radiated off of his body in large wave. His emotions Brushing against her mind, in well timed shocks. His breath seemed to fan across her face as he struggled to keep his composure.

" .that?" He gritted out between clenched teeth. He could smell her, he was so close to what he wanted most all he had to do was reach out and touch her.

" What did you think it was." Her words ghosted over his ear drums in such a breathy whisper it sent chills down his spine.

" I think...I think you could do far better than ...than that Fish for brains! I don't know what you could possibly see in him, he's a no good play boy and he's no were near your level of-" she cut him off during his rant . His eyes were dark and his features twisted with a look that could only be - this just isn't fair I'm way better than him- look.

" Do you ever shut up Gar?" She murmured , her head tilting up as her lids seemed to droop low , as if she was inviting him.

A whine crawled up his throat as, throwing all reasoning out the window as he grasped her face between his hands , tangling themselves in he lavender locks , enjoying the shiver of electricity that passed through his body at the silkiness of it. His mouth slayer Ted over hers in a heated passion filled kiss. Pouring all of his feelings for her and the frustrations of seeing her with anouther man tonight into the kiss. His teeth scraped along her bottom lip catching it as he dragged it with him before releasing it, his tongue slid over it demanding entrance to the cavern of her mouth.

Her fingers curled into his back as she drew him closer feeling the urgency and hardness of his body against hers. A breathy moan escaped her as his nails racked along her scalp , fisting her hair tightly in his hands at the nape of her neck , the roughness of his touch made her weak in the knees. He was hers.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok so chapter 13 and chapter 14 are both prompts that I received as anonymous Asks on tumbler.

Alright I'll give this a go, I have a hard time with Raven on occasion , but I hope this comes out ok and meets your expectations.

From Raven's spot in the kitchen , she could hear the sound of the program on the T.V. , the volume turned up high , cradling her mug between her hands she stole a sip as she listened.

" Oh he's sweet, we really happy." The girlish giggle that followed elicited an unlady like snort from the purple haired empath. With out having to even see the girls face , she could tell just from her voice that the girl was entirely too peppy for raven's taste.

Raven gripped her mug of tea tightly as she floated into the common room, only to be assaulted with the vivid imagery that was displayed on the T.V. The sight she saw left her feeling breathless and light headed as she Paused to stare at the image on the screen.

After the titans had disbanded everyone kinda went their own way. Cyborg settled down with Bumblebee , and focused on advancing his knowledge on technology, building parts for people with missing limbs like his self and Robin went solo changing his name to Nightwing. As for Starfire, no one ever really saw much of her after she left for Tameranian. Raven occasionally received calls from her, but not often.

Raven owned a house in Gotham and one in Bludhaven, not to mention she stilled stayed over at the titans tower. The houses were hardly lived in, the furniture was untouched and the shelves and belongings held a fine layer of dust. But they served their purpose , when she and her three adopted children needed a place to stay when a mission required her presence in either place. But Beast boy...she never heard from him after he'd left. They'd split on a bad tone.

But seeing him now on Television of all places with a new item on his arm made her heart ache and left a bad taste in her mouth.

"We heard that the two of you were thinking about marriage , is this true ?" the demo nessa cursed the reporter for asking such a question, but a small part of her wanted to know. Was he going to get married? Although the interview seemed to be a few weeks old but was playing because Raven usually recorded that channel for days when she got beck from missions.

" Ah...Well I - we've Givin the idea some thought and decided marriage just wasn't for us." She felt a mixture of relief and longing after hearing him speak. She missed him. She missed waking up beside him , missed his smell, the way when no one was looking he'd give her that smile that was ment just for her.

" But really marriage is over rated these days. If your committed it's just as well." The girl beside him spoke up and for the first time Raven looked at her really looked at the girl and felt...miffed.

Beast boy's typical type had always been the athletic tall blonde type, except her self of course. But to see that the girl that was currently leaning against his side was short and curvy with short softly curled black hair and large doe like blue eyes left Raven feeling bitter and forgotten.

They were supposed to get married. They were supposed to be wrapped in a casual loving embrace. She was supposed to be the one by his side. The amount of bitterness and anger that flushed through her system caused the T.V, and several lights to burst with her power. And hearing the stifled gasps from the three small figures in the corner was like acid on her skin.

" Mommy...are you mad ?" The timid voice of raven's eldest Melvin sounded from across the common room. Timmy and teether on either side of her.

" I- No I'm not mad, I just saw something that took me off guard." She replied offering them a soft small smile as she drifted towards them to scoop them up in her arms. Timmy was perched on one hip and teether on the other. Melvin had pressed her body up against her legs ad had her arms wrapped firmly around ravens waist.

" that's good. We thought mabey your were mad about the broken cereal bowls Timmy broke this morning." Came Melvins muffle reply her face pressed a gins raven's tummy.

" He did wha- you know what never mind not going to ask. But no it had nothing to do with that." If her hands had been free she would have pinched the bridge of her nose.

The sliding of the common doors opening not only spooked but shocked the group , small gasps escaping them all. They never had visitors unless it was titans east.

Green eyes stared at the four of them from the entry way. And Raven felt a rush of pain , guilt, jelousey and regret flood her sysyem.

" Garfield..." her throat felt constricted as she spoke his name.

" Raven."

" what are doing here ?"she queried as she set Timmy and teether down, and deranged her self from melvin.

" Go to my room for right now you three I'll be there in a moment." She murmured to the three as she Crouched down.

Gar watched as the three left the room before his eyes fell back to the the purple haired empath.

" I came to talk. To you."

" After two years ? After you left me high and dry because you thought I had Cheated on you? Now your here to talk? Now?" The questions kinda just seemed to spill forth from her in a very un Raven like way as her expression mimicked her emotions. Rage, hurt and sadness flitted over her features.

" I...what I did...I can never make up for it. I just... I just wanted to make things right between us."

Right. But not back to the way they were. She wanted him to want her as much as she still wanted him.

" Even though your in a relationship?" She'd ment for the question to come out soft but I stead it sounded more bitchy than she'd intended.

" Raven...don't be like this please."

She shook her head turning away from his gaze trying to reign in her emotions.

" I love you. I still love you. Why...Why her ? What's so good about her?" She knew she was being asinine about the situation but dammit this wasn't fair. It was never fair. He always had all the cards.

I'm so tempted to make a story line out of this now ! God look what you did anon. Now my heads filled with a drama infested plot.

Anyway I hope this was ok.


	15. Chapter 15

Life seems pretty endless, every day dragging on. We live life with the ignorance that death can't touch us. Logically we know it will, but the thought ' that'd never happen to me' seems to always play a part. The reality of it all just doesn't touch us. Ignorance is bliss, but is it really? We take many things for granted, we always think ' maybe one day I'll do it' or say it, but we don't ever really take i to account that tomarrow might be to late.

A broken record on repeat. Thats just how we live our lives.

But ultimately ,we know it all comes to an end. The withering of a flower, the soft twitch of muscles as an animal takes it last breath. The foggy thoughts of a dieing man in his last moment. The stillness of a child born. The life of small insects, quickly ended with a simple step of our feet. The violent spasming of a rabbit just before it falls limp, it's frail body clasped between the jaws of a fox. A sickly tree, riddled with disease.

We're surrounded by little things, no matter how small and insignificant they may seem. We know everything comes to an end. But its not untill you're gasping for more air, trying to cling to life with grappling hands, that you understand just how mortal we are.

Every living thing, comes to an end. No matter just how invincible they may seem. One day, some how, their journey will come to an abrupt halt. There will be no last adventure, once the process starts, one outcome is inevitable. You can only cheat death so many times before he catches up to you.

And Beastboy had finally been caught.

The asphalt beneath his back felt rough and frigid against his skin. Despite the wet sticky warmth that puddled around his form. The vibrating urge of panic thrummed through him, filling him with the need to move and get help, but he felt so heavy. So cold. Numb. He tried to think of what he should do but his brain felt foggy and disoriented, and it sent a spike of fear through him.

He wasn't going to make it.

Despite the desperate need to hang on to the slim chance of hope that he'll pull through. That some how some way, he'd come out fine. But the heavy weight of the knowledge that his wounds are fatal, were rapidly drowning out any hope he had of living. He just wasn't going to make it. Superheros...invincible good guys who save the world...yet he lay there dying. He was so mortal. He didn't bleed gold, or magic or anything amazing at all. Despite his abilities and appearance, he bled the same as everyone else. The same wet sticky red substance as the rest of them. An empty laugh escaped him. The irony of it all.

Turning his head to the side felt like the most strenuous thing he'd ever done in his life. But seeing her made it worth it.

Raven placed shaky hands above his abdomen, deep gashes decorating it, muscles and tendons exposed and the fresh around them was red, raw and scarcely reminded her of Rubies. So much red.

"You know...I always wanted to travel the world, not because of the whole superhero shindig...but because I wanted to see it all." His voice sounded rough and thick with emotion.

"You will. We will. Your gonna pull through this and we're gonna take time off and see the world." She was so quick to reassure him, so filled with unrealistic hope that he gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah...hey rae?" He couldn't feel his fingers any more, just keeping his eyes open was work.

"Yes?gar?" The glowing of her palms stopped as she grabbed at the hand closest to her with clumsy movements.

" I really...really love you." He gave her a small smile and the laugh that followed after was so weak it resembled more of wheezing than laughing. " I know...I know it's pointless to ask but I just wanted to know the answer-" He paused to wet his lips, tinting them crimson. lifting his free hand he grasped at the chain the lay around his neck, with a sharp yank it snapped away.

Pressing the necklace into the palm of her hand he forced her fingers to curl into a fist.

" Will you marry me? ...or at least would you have."

She could feel tears spilling over her cheeks, he was talking as if he was already dead.

"Yes. Yes,I would and I will. So you have to live. Live so that we can. " she couldn't hold herself together any long longer as the damn burst and she sobbed unable to let him go.

"Mm...I love you rae." It was so soft. Nothing but a whisper. But she heard. She heard and she pressed her lips to his, again, and again and agian.

" I love you" she whispered thickly as she pressed her cheek to his. She repeated it several more times, even though he could no longer hear her.


End file.
